Angel
by Kiryume
Summary: Alit has fallen for an angel. (Seraphshipping, AU).


_Je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire,  
Il fallait seulement qu'il respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie._

* * *

Yuuma Tsukumo is different.

Alit notices it for the first time when he gets lost on his way to school and nobody stops to answer his request for directions. He's frustrated, already running late, and he'd give anything for a _single_ soul to bother and take a simple ten second brake to tell him which way to go.

He's about to give up – maybe he can excuse himself the next day saying his train had a delay, he's not a enrolling transfer student for nothing – but right at that moment something blocks the sun and another body falls over his, both of them crashing into the wet pavement. Alit pouts and wants to complain to this stranger, though he expects him to sit up and run away as if nothing had happened so won't even bother.

Instead this unknown person stands up and apologizes and Alit is dumbfounded – perhaps his view on people is too negative, but he hasn't seen anyone seem so genuinely sorry about a simple accident. He stands up as well and brushes it off, smiling instead and engaging conversation: _what's your name, I'm Yuuma, I'm Alit, you're wearing our school uniform! yes but I got lost, I can show you the way!_

That's when it strikes him that Yuuma is indeed uncommon. Because of Alit he is also late yet doesn't seem to mind and keeps cheerfully talking about school campus and how things work around town; time flies way too fast and when they've reached the school lobby Alit hates that they have to part – _we'll meet again, I know, I can wait for you at the exit after class!_ They agree on it and Alit somehow makes it to his second class right on time. He can barely wait to see him again.

* * *

Yuuma Tsukumo is selfless.

Alit has been in town only for two months. Yuuma is always there to make sure Alit is not alone, to make sure Alit makes friends and has people to talk to or someone to hang around with when Yuuma can't fill the spot. At first Alit feels special about it – he even feels like _boasting_ that the other boy has chosen him as a companion – though he soon notices that he is the same with everyone else.

He has never seen Yuuma do anything for himself and all his running around is always for the good of others. He doesn't allow the outcast girl Cathy to be called a freak and has lunch with her; he teaches his best friend Kotori how to duel and even hangs around the school's delinquent reassuring everyone over and over that he's nice and there's nothing to fear about him (that earned him several _Yuuma, I don't need friends_ shouts but Yuuma took them with a smile and kept insisting).

Alit fails to comprehend how can he be so worried about others – he's never, _ever_ seen someone do things without wishing for favors in return. Perhaps he, no, the _whole world_ can learn from Yuuma. Alit smiles and sometimes snatches Yuuma away for himself; that's anything but selfless but what does that matter to him when he loves it when Yuuma's affection is all for himself.

* * *

Yuuma Tsukumo is cute.

Alit enjoys taking Yuuma out for walks and he notices that they spend more and more time together. He's always smiling at Yuuma never fails to smile back the exact second he does. Then he teases him or tells him a joke and Alit can see his cheeks go visibly red – Yuuma denies that he's _blushing_, because he's absolutely _not_; he pushes Alit away as they both laugh and keep heading towards the ice cream stand.

Alit learns that Yuuma's favorite flavor is mint with chocolate chips, it must be since he's buying three of them only for himself, and Alit settles with a simple strawberry and vanilla flavor. _It suits you, how so? it just does, you make no sense Yuuma, shut up, you're rude, _and they keep bickering back and forth till he causes Yuuma to blush and stare the other way with a childish pout on his face. Alit can't help thinking that heck, it really is cute, and he stops more than once to daydream about how it would be to kiss those puckered lips.

Just to try, since it would make Yuuma even more embarrassed, even _cuter_ if that is possible – so he reaches for his hand casually and takes hold of it. He wasn't expecting Yuuma's fingers to curl around his and he's the one to blush instead; the plan backfires him and Alit is trying to excuse himself, to pull his hand back, but he can't since Yuuma's holding it tight and he's laughing and they fall and –

Before he knows it they're kissing. It's shy and awkward and probably it doesn't even qualify as a proper kiss since all they're doing is to touch their lips and try move them against each other. But Alit is happy, and by the way Yuuma's heart is pounding against his he knows they're both sharing the same feeling. At some point they break away in the midst of the awkward silence installed between them; it doesn't last long before they're both laughing again and getting up to head home. The only difference is that this time their hands tightly hold onto one another.

* * *

Yuuma Tsukumo is beautiful.

Alit finds it out as he explores every inch of the pink soft skin with their gazes interlocked and the air around them warmer than several minutes ago. Yuuma moves under him to get more comfortable and he sits on his hips since crushing his belly isn't too nice. They've been dating for half a year now and somehow they decided to take the next step in the spur of the moment when they kissed after a long session of playing video games.

Yuuma is flushed – not only his face, but his neck, his chest, everything about him acquires a lovely red colors as he lets his lips travel up and down the squirming body – and aside from that he's making sounds Alit has never heard before. They're _celestial_ and perhaps being him who's getting them from Yuuma makes them even lovelier to his ears.

At a point Alit has to stop because he has no idea how to go on. He impatiently taps his fingers against the pillow and tries to remember what's next but it just _won't come_ to him and _oh god I'm disappointing Yuuma aren't I_. He calms down when their lips meet again and he hears Yuuma laugh; he's equally confused and unknowing, the knowledge of both of them being in the same situation relaxing Alit once more. The internet exists for reasons.

After their educational adventure across the web which brought them things they needed to know and others which they would have been better _without_ Alit is once again pulling Yuuma towards him and resuming what he had left. It's all right since they trust each other. It feels good. As goofy and unexperienced as they both are they still pull it through to the end and listening to Yuuma moan his name is better than any of the other sensations experienced that night.

They fall asleep from exhaustion, naked and in very uncomfortable positions – Alit is in heaven and so is Yuuma and the way they snuggle their bodies closer even when not awake is what fills them both with happiness.

* * *

Yuuma Tsukumo is dead.

Alit isn't there when it happens. He is at school, bored by the teacher's ramblings on the unnecessary lecture about crops in the past and about to fall asleep when he feels that something is wrong. He can't put his finger on it yet it _scares_ him and has to leave the classroom and go to the bathroom to wash his face. The feeling won't leave him for the rest of the day and when he goes to his usual meeting spot to wait for Yuuma it only gets worse.

Yuuma is not coming. Yuuma will never come again, Yuuma will _never_ smile at him again no matter how much he wishes for it to happen – he is lying lifeless in front of him on a hospital bed. Yuuma Tsukumo died while trying to save an old lady from being mugged the doctors say, but their words do not reach Alit's ears; his head falls on the bed and he lets himself cry, wishing he had left instead and asking Yuuma to come back to him. It takes weeks before Alit opens his mouth to speak again, and when he does it's just a broken _Yuuma_ and another river of tears.

* * *

Yuuma Tsukumo is an _angel_.

Alit is on his death bed with his wife holding his hand and begging him not to leave her. That's a hard request, they're both old and she most likely doesn't have much left herself. Alit shushes her; his head tilts towards the other side of the room and his eyes snap wide when he meets with a pair of crimson ones he'd never thought he'd see again.

Yet they are there. Yuuma is there, offering him his hand, all dressed in white and a pair of gorgeous white wings sprouting from his back. Alit laughs, Yuuma's laughing with him and he full heartedly takes his hand and they fly away together. He's young again –Alit doesn't question it – and as they leave the earth and the entire galaxy behind them Alit cares about one single thing. He's with Yuuma again.

Yuuma Tsukumo is with him.


End file.
